La mia salvezza
by vahly
Summary: A volte solo quando si tocca il fondo si può riuscire a risalire dal baratro… e se c’è qualcuno che ti tende la mano, puoi anche ricominciare a sperare… slash HarryDraco, depressione, tentato suicidio


**La mia salvezza - capitolo unico**

_Disclaimer_: i personaggi di questa storia non sono miei, ma di J.K.Rowling, della Salani e di tutti gli aventi diritto.  
Questa storia contiene riferimenti all'omosessualità maschile, alla depressione e al suicidio (o tentato tale), se la cosa vi turba o non avete l'età adatta per leggere, non proseguite nella lettura.  
La trama di questa storia, invece, è farina del mio sacco. Per cui non mi farò scrupoli a denunciare al sito ogni tentativo di plagio mi capiterà fra le mani.

_Il punto di vista è quello di Draco._

* * *

******  
**

******La mia salvezza**

Ero stanco. 

Stanco di sentirmi solo, stanco di sentirmi inutile…

Stanco di fingere di essere ciò che non ero per mantenere la stupida immagine di me, dell'erede dei Malfoy che tanto faticosamente avevo costruito, ma che non corrispondeva assolutamente alla realtà.

Ero stanco. Punto.

E vi assicuro che è una cosa terribile.

Non so se l'abbiate mai provato, ma se non è così, pregate che non vi accada mai di sentirvi stanchi della vita così come lo ero io.

Perché mi ritrovavo perfino a rimpiangere le notti buie in cui piangevo dalla disperazione, per la consapevolezza del mio destino.

A rimpiangere il dolore per i crociatus di mio padre.

A rimpiangere il dolore per lo sguardo carico d'odio di Harry.

A rimpiangere la sofferenza profonda che provavo ogni volta che lo vedevo ridere e scherzare con i suoi amici, sapendo che io non avrei mai potuto far parte della sua vita.

Vi sembrerà strano, ma rimpiangevo ogni mio singolo attimo di sofferenza.

Anche gli attimi di gioia (ben pochi a dirla tutta), questo è ovvio, ma non solo quelli.

Avrei preferito mille volte continuare a sentire quel dolore intenso che mi squarciava il petto.

Almeno avrei provato qualcosa.

Invece non sentivo più nulla, e mi trascinavo debolmente in quell'inutile cosa comunemente chiamata "vita".

Strano, vero?

Mio padre era in prigione, mia madre era morta, e Blaise non c'era più, non nel senso che aveva fatto la stessa fine di mia madre, anche se per quanto ne sapevamo poteva essere anche così, ma nel senso che nessuno sapeva che fime avesse fatto. Neppure io.

È accaduto circa un mese dopo la caduta di Vold… ehm, voi sapete chi.

Caduta nel vero senso della parola.

Lui ed Harry stavano combattendo sopra un burrone, ed il mio grifondoro preferito l'ha buttato giù dalla scopa.

Un po' ridicolo a dirla tutta, ma che vi devo dire… così è la vita infondo, no?

Bè, comunque sia dopo quell'episodio ho invitato il mio amico a stare un po' di tempo al Malfoy Manor, dopotutto ero solo.

Ed una mattina mi sono risvegliato che lui non c'era più.

Al suo posto, sul letto, un biglietto con scritto

"Arrivederci (e grazie)".

Manco fossimo in un supermercato.

E nonostante tutto, non soffrivo.

Non mi sono disperato, non ho pianto.

Non ho gridato il suo nome dal tetto della mia casa come spesso fanno in quei vecchi cartoni animati Giapponesi.

Nulla di tutto questo.

L'ho semplicemente mandato a quel paese, a bassa voce; e mi sono rimesso a guardare la Tv. Come se nulla fosse.

Probabilmente le cose sarebbero potute migliorare per me, probabilmente avrei potuto andare ugualmente avanti, avrei DOVUTO andare avanti, ma non lo feci.

Mi rinchiusi in me stesso, smisi di parlare con tutti, compreso Harry Potter, e cominciai a sentire il vuoto intorno a me.

E poi più nulla.

Nessun pensiero, nessuna emozione. Tranne l'agitazione che si impossessava di me quando c'era Harry nei paraggi; probabilmente l'unico che avrebbe potuto salvarmi da questa apatia.

Ma dentro di me sapevo che non l'avrebbe mai fatto.

Che motivo avrebbe avuto, dopotutto, per aiutare una delle persone che più odiava al mondo?

A parte il suo stramaledettissimo (e pieno di fascino) complesso del supereroe, nulla lo avrebbe spinto a tendermi una mano.

Almeno così credevo.

E così trascorsero giorni, settimane, mesi, senza che il mondo circostante mi toccasse minimamente, ed anzi più il tempo passava e più diventavo totalmente insofferente a qualunque stimolo esterno, tanto da detestare chiunque mi rivolgesse la parola, anche solo per dirmi buongiorno.

E così, alla fine, presi la mia decisione.

Era un venerdì sera quando mi ritrovai, non so nemmeno io come, in cima ad una delle torri più alte del castello.

I miei compagni di casa, così come tutta la scuola, erano in sala grande a festeggiare Halloween, così nessuno si accorse della mia assenza.

Credo di aver avuto l'impressione che qualcuno mi stesse seguendo, ma non potrei esserne totalmente sicuro.

So solo che da lì sopra l'idea della morte mi sembrò terribilmente affascinate.

Dolce.

Avrei potuto finalmente riposare, per sempre…

Dopotutto, cosa avevo da perdere?

Niente…

"Mi mancheranno i tuoi occhi verdi, Harry…" bisbigliai prima di avvicinarmi, con una lentezza estenuante, alla finestra.

La aprii delicatamente, tentando di non fare alcun rumore, nonostante sapessi che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirmi, come se temessi di spezzare qualcosa.

Mi fermai a fissare le stelle che brillavano numerose nel cielo notturno, mentre la luna mi illuminava il viso con i suoi candidi raggi, e per la prima volta dopo mesi mi ritrovai a pensare quanto tutto ciò fosse meraviglioso.

Forse avrei dovuto fare ancora un altro tentativo…

Forse…

Ma fu solo un attimo di esitazione, nulla di più.

Sempre in religioso silenzio, spalancai completamente la finestra e salii sul davanzale.

Ero ancora lì, in ginocchio, quando una voce alle mie spalle attirò la mia attenzione.

"Vuoi davvero farlo, Draco?".

"No… non può essere…" balbettai mentre i miei occhi si specchiavano in quelli dell'unica persona che avessi mai amato veramente

"Cosa ci fai qui, Potter?"

"La stessa domanda che potrei fare io a te. Ma credo di aver capito il motivo per cui sei salito fin qui. Ma vuoi davvero farlo?"

"Mi sembra ovvio, altrimenti non avrei nemmeno perso tempo ad arrampicarmi sulla finestra."

"Cosa credi di dimostrare?"

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

"Assolutamente nulla Potter. Voglio solo farla finita… sono stufo, stufo marcio… per cui lasciami in pace. Non sono affari che ti riguardano in fondo, o sbaglio?"

La mia vista si appannò a causa delle lacrime. Quanto devo essergli sembrato stupido…

Ma contro ogni mia aspettativa non mi prese in giro, ne rise di me.

Si avvicinò piano, tremando leggermente, mino ad essere a un passo da me.

"Hai ragione non sono affari che mi riguardano. Ma ti prego non farlo…" disse a voce talmente bassa che a malapena riuscii ad udirlo. Le sue parole mi stupirono moltissimo, oltre a farmi sentire stranamente felice (sensazione che oramai credevo di aver dimenticato), ma in quel momento non ero in condizioni di dimostrarglielo.

"E chi sei tu per dirmi cosa devo fare?"

Mi guardò con apprensione sempre maggiore

"Nemmeno tu lo vuoi, altrimenti ti saresti già gettato, non credi?"

Aveva ragione… ma io non ce la facevo più e quella… mi era sembrata l'unica soluzione. Che stupido…

"Cosa ne sai tu di ciò che voglio?"

"Non posso saperlo con certezza… ma in fondo non sei un ragazzo come me? Io credo che i nostri desideri siano più o meno gli stessi. Vivere, essere felici… E tu puoi ancora riuscirci, non è troppo tardi. Non è mai troppo tardi."

"Non è vero, per me lo è!"

"NO!!!"

Mi sporsi ancora un po' dalla finestra

"E questo è l'unico modo." conclusi

"Almeno provaci… fai un ultimo tentativo!"

"E come? Non c'è nessuno che possa aiutarmi! Nessuno! Ed io non ce la faccio da solo…"

Mi fissò a lungo. Avrei giurato che i suoi occhi fossero diventati più lucidi…

"Posso aiutarti io, se me ne darai la possibilità."

"Tu? E perché mai? È inutile fingere con me… so benissimo che non te ne importa niente. E forse staresti meglio se io morissi…"

"NON È VERO! IO NON RIUSCIREI PIÙ A VIVERE SE TU MORISSI!!!"

Si portò una mano alla bocca, come se si fosse lasciato sfuggire qualcosa che mai avrebbe dovuto dire.

"Cos'hai detto?" Chiesi con un filo di voce

"S-senti Draco… io…"

Ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase che io persi l'equilibrio.

Lo vidi scattare in avanti, ma non fu necessario. Riuscii ad aggrapparmi al cornicione della finestra prima che Harry mi raggiungesse.

Cominciai a piangere più forte per la paura, ed ebbi l'impressione che anche Harry tremasse più forte. Mi porse una mano, sussurrando

"Ti prego…"

Esitai un attimo, prima di afferrarla.

Lui si avvicinò fino a sfiorarmi, poi mi cinse la vita con un braccio, e mi aiutò a scendere.

Passammo la serata lì.

Io, stretto nel sua abbraccio, mi sfogai finalmente, mentre lui mi accarezzava dolcemente i capelli sussurrandomi, di tanto in tanto, frasi del tipo "Ora non devi più avere paura… ci sono io con te."

La sua presenza, il suo appoggio, mi diedero un incredibile coraggio.

Ma non glielo dissi quella sera.

Più avanti ci chiarimmo, e lui mi confessò che non si trovava lì per caso. La verità era che da un po' di tempo non riusciva a staccarmi gli occhi di dosso, da quando era sparito Blaise, per la precisione, perché temeva che io facessi qualcosa di stupido. Ed aveva ragione.

Scoprimmo anche che il mio amico si era trasferito in un altro stato per stare con una ragazza conosciuta durante le vacanze. Me lo disse con una lettera nella quale mi invitava al suo matrimonio. Ovviamente mi sentii talmente infuriato con lui che non ci andai, e devo dire che non me ne sono pentito, anche se in seguito abbiamo fatto pace e siamo tornati ad essere gli ottimi amici di un tempo.

Ma se riuscii a risollevarmi dal baratro in cui ero caduto, fu solamente grazie ad Harry, che con la sua dolcezza ed il suo altruismo riuscì pian piano a restituirmi la voglia di vivere. Non parlammo più di ciò che accadde ad Halloween né della sua involontaria confessione finché non fummo entrambi pronti. In realtà credo che Harry lo fosse da tempo, ma preferisse che anch'io mi sentissi abbastanza sicuro per farlo.

Passò un anno da quella famosa serata in cui lui mi salvò prima che riuscissimo ad affrontare i nostri sentimenti. Nel frattempo mi aveva aiutato a conoscere meglio i suoi amici, e mi resi conto che non erano poi così male.

E chi più chi meno, tutti avevano capito che era ben più di una semplice amicizia quella che ci legava.

Così il successivo Halloween fecero in modo di non romperci le scatole, e noi riuscimmo a parlare.

Non che ce ne fosse bisogno, perché in cuor nostro sapevamo ciò che sarebbe successo.

E fu così che senza nemmeno rendercene conto, ci ritrovammo legati nel bacio più passionale che io avessi mai dato fino a quel momento.

Scoprii anche che Harry aveva paura che io mi fossi legato tanto a lui solo perché quella sera mi aveva aiutato. Non aveva capito che mi ero lasciato aiutare da lui perché lo amavo.

Ci mettemmo parecchio prima di approfondire ulteriormente la nostra relazione. Un po' perché non volevamo bruciare le tappe, un po' perché ad entrambi andava benissimo così.

Passavamo ore e ore a parlare di noi, del nostro futuro. E fu quello a darmi la forza di andare avanti.

Ovviamente abbiamo anche avuto i nostri periodi di crisi e le nostre discussioni, ma tutto questo non ha mai intaccato il nostro rapporto, anzi, lo ha rafforzato, se possibile.

Senza contare la decisa opposizione di mio padre, che quando scoprì che stavamo insieme fece di tutto per ostacolarci. Senza successo, è logico.

Per quanto riguarda gli zii di Harry, quando gli chiesi di andare ad abitare assieme furono talmente felici di levarselo dalle palle che quasi non fecero caso al fatto che io fossi un ragazzo.

"Tanto lo sapevo che eri un anormale" borbottò semplicemente Vernon, che io gli avrei spaccato la faccia se Harry (sempre con i suoi complessi del bravo bambino) non mi avesse fermato. Ed ancora oggi non riesco a capirne il motivo.

All'inizio fu difficile, entrambi avevamo le nostre piccole manie ed i nostri vizi assurdi che spesso ci portarono a litigare, anche se alla fine ci chiarivamo subito, o semplicemente gusti diversi e difficilmente assimilabili (non capirò mai come Harry possa apprezzare tanto quell'accozzaglia di rumori chiamata rap e criticare tanto la musica classica…), ma alla fine trovammo un nostro equilibrio e capimmo che saremmo potuti essere felici solo insieme, perché insieme ci completiamo e rafforziamo.

Ed io credo che nulla potrà mai dividerci, ne spezzare quel legame così meraviglioso che si è ceato tra i nostri cuori.

Perché Harry è, ed è sempre stato, il mio solo amore e la mia unica salvezza.


End file.
